


Sweet Child O' Mine

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Steve Harrington Has Bad Parents, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: Some Fluffy Ooey Gooey Nonsense
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 34





	Sweet Child O' Mine

Steve would have never imagined in a million years that Billy Hargrove would be the one tucking him in at night. Well unless it was tucking him six feet under but after befriending and dating Billy, He understood how wrong he was about him. 

Billy smiled down at Steve who was sitting down on the floor. " How's it going, Princess? Are you busy?" He ruffled his hair and sat next to him. "I would never want to bother a working man!" Billy teased.

Steve colored in his coloring book "Busy! Don't bug me" he squirmed and huffed as he moved over to be closer to Billy. "You smell like the pool and smoke! Stinky"

Billy rolled his eyes and took a puff off his cigarette "I smell like smoke all the time, Pretty Boy” he hummed as Steve fussed. “Why are you so angry?” He hummed as he saw Steve pouting. “Oh! You’re mad because I had to work. I’m so so mean”

Steve grumbled and hid his face under the blanket “Missed you so much! I couldn’t even talk to you all day. I was working and then I went somewhere with Max, Will, and Robin so I couldn't say hi" He hummed slightly but he was just angry because he was tired which happened often. 

Billy chuckled and hummed "So I'm supposed to feel bad because you had fun with the little shits? I know you just wanted to see me, Sweetheart. I mean who wouldn't" he teased with a small smirk which earned him a bite on the arm. "Okay Okay I deserved that but we need to get you to bed otherwise you're just gonna scowl at me all night and I'd rather not have that" He started on making a quick dinner of hot dogs and hamburgers.

Steve was already curled up on the couch watching Carebears and drifting off to sleep very quickly before Billy quickly and softly him awake "Ugh... I'm comfy don't wanna get up" He rubbed his eyes and huffed slightly. He rubbed his eyes "Tired!" He whined the blanket was moved off of him. "Mean!" He sat up slowly and gasped as Billy picked him up. "You're kinda warm, Dada"

Billy smirked and rubbed Steve's back. "Up and At Em, Sailor! Let's get you some food even though I heard from Max that you all got pizza and ice cream which I'm pretty damn jealous of. What else did you guys do together?" He sat Steve down at the table. "Let's get some yummy food in your tummy and then we'll watch a movie before getting some sleep if that's okay with you, your highness?"

Steve hummed and rubbed his eyes "We went to a museum and the zoo! Will held onto a snake which I thought was super gross! I got some stuff for you! I gotta grab it!" he got a burst of energy as he ran up to his room. "It was a car museum and I got a mini model car that looks just like yours!" He screamed down the stairs as he grabbed it. "It's a Vroom Vroom!" 

Billy smiled and took a deep breath. "That's beautiful. Thanks for the gift!" He held it in his hand and rubbed his eyes as he almost started to tear up. "I'll have to keep in my car and work locker! I'll think about how sweet my cute little captain!" He let a tear fall down his cheek before wiping it quickly. "You're a good boy even though you're a brat most of the time, Stevie!" He kissed all over his cheeks. "Thank you!"


End file.
